Prophecy
by Kammari
Summary: Each chapter has a interesting opening. if you like it review it. naruto will smart,strong,and have harem.cross in with yu yu hukasho and bleach two of the best animes ever! Just finished chapter3! please review if ya like it!
1. the prologue

In the village hidden in the leaves there is a forgotten legend that a boy would be born that had an unstoppable power born in him and then be forced to hold a cursed power for the village. He would be orphaned at birth like his father before him, because he would be used as a living sacrifice who would be scorned by the village he saving by holding the cursed power. He would be manipulated and suppresed by the leader of the village into being a smiling idiot or so the boy would have the leader and the villagers think but in the place of waves will the mask crumble with the sound of chiriping birds in the background.

0-------------------------------------------------

So should I write this story out it or should i coutine you with village hidden in hell will have a cross with bleach or something else give me a suggestion?

**_SO REVIEW THIS PLEASE_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**_


	2. The seal dissapates

_With the third eye open the one who was bound by the chains. Escape them and is free to be who he was meant to be in the beginning._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Naruto hearing what Gato says get even more pissed off and he started to release even more killing intent. He then says to Zabuza "can i borrow your sword." Zabuza chuckles and says "Only if you can pick it up and then kill all those thugs." Naruto says with a smirk "Okay sounds like a deal." It is then that the people from Konoha notice his third eye and Sakura yells "What the hell is that on his forehead Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi says "I have not a faintest clue maybe its a bloodline." Kakashi thinks to himself 'finally have a way to get him off my team now those on the council can get him locked up and made to spread his bloodline to others. If it is a bloodline, but even if it not all i have to do is mention that his chakra reserves will go to his children.'

When Gato sees it yells "Anyone who can kill the freak with the freaky third eye get a bonus." All the bandits and thugs yell happy. Naruto begins to glow with a energy the shinobi on the bridge have never before seen after he was insulted by Gato. After Gato says that idiotic and probably foreshadowing event. kyuubi decides to pull Naruto into the mindscape for a minute.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mindscape

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyuubi sitting down in her human form waiting for Naruto. So when he arrives she says "About time lazy ass!" Naruto groans and says "What the hell happened one minute on a bridge the next I'm in a fucking sewer." This causes Kyuubi to laugh and and say "why don't you just change it then." Naruto replies "Why in the nine levels of hell would I be able to do that" Kyuubi laughs again and says "You still have not figured out where you are have you?" Naruto says "NO! Why the hell would I." This causes her to laugh again and say "OK, what demon do you contain and where is it mind?"

Naruto blinks owlishly and says "Well let's see I contain Kyuubi and where it's mind is I have no idea." Kyuubi sighs and says "Guess the suppression seals are still in the process of being destroyed." Naruto then says "Ano, what do you mean." Kyuubi sighs and says "Well first off I'm Kyuubi but I prefer being called Benihime and we're in what most people call a mindscape."

Naruto normally would of been ranted about how she ruined his life but before he got started he happened to look at her and it stopped his train of thoughts. Benihime see that see might be able to get Naruto to truly listen to her explains about his bloodlines (she especially explains about the jagan eye and its abilities along with the automatic black dragon familiar contract but doesn't block out learning another type of summoning) and her gifts and then she mentions that old monkey or as he knows him as the Third Hokage been manipulating him. She even goes as far as to show one the remaining the one remaining suppression seals that she found which had actively blocked her abilities to help her jailer but since it now alone it is kind of useless so she leaves it alone(foreshadowing mwhahahaha).

She says "before you leave know that you will have a lot more power but you won't be in complete control of your body until you kill the fat little man." Naruto says "Why?" She says "Remember I said that this bloodline has some self awareness and it has a real problem with people insulting it. She mumbles that is probably also why you personally truly being insulted and it's not just an ego thing unlike the king of all emo who has his hair cut in the shape of a duck's ass. Also since the jagan truly belongs to you it might evolve into full awareness. Unlike it previous wielders I don't know since I have never seen someone who was truly born with it."

She then adds to herself 'Oh yeah I think I'll activate his recessive genes so he will probably get some of Jaganshi Hiei looks and personality. Since I'm sealed in him he will also gain some of Yoko Kurama's looks and personality.'

(He going to be one screwed up kid.)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with the other mortals

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto then says "Well now you're defiantly dead" everyone notices his voice start to change "**This third eye of mine it hates to be insulted. It won't stop at anything to get rid of the one who insulted**."

* * *

**sorry for cliffhanger but i think that the best way to end this chapter.**

**hope you like it and please review it.**

**Done with chapter might tweak it a bit more though**

**Most probable sensei- Hiei Jaganshi (yu yu hukasho)**

Benihime-red princess(according to a reviewer.)

"is speech"

(my thoughts or to add more to a conversation without actually having to write it)

**"Demon speech(note will only be in blood rage mode, jagen pissed off mode. for naruto and bonihime"**

'is thoughts'

translations from kyuubi insults

fat little human-gato

pink haired bitch-sakura

emo king with duck ass head-sasuke

copy monkey/scarecrow-kakashi

old monkey- Sarutobi (Third hokage)

**_REVIEW THIS PLEASE_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**_


	3. evil eye awakens

_So with the evil eye awakened the one with the blood of holy and unholy turns to slaughter those who have been gripped by sin of avarice. And bring peace and prosperity to a nation that needed it.  
__000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Naruto** says "**Hmm how should I kill this fat little midget bastard**." Naruto summons a group of kage bushins but everyone from Konoha noticed something strange about these clones. They notice that all of them look slightly different and they all seem to have personality quirks. They all noticed the one which was sitting down and reading.

The reading bushins which acted like a certain shadow manpiulater says "trobulsome, I know how boss." Naruto says "**Go head and tell us**." While this is going on everyone on the bridge is sweat dropping. Then they hear yell "**Ah that is brilliant suggestion**." Naruto then says "**great idea**." Naruto thinks evilly 'whahaha I might pity that poor fat fool once I'm done with him.'

Zabuza yells "Hurry up and kill the fat, crippled midget already gaki." Naruto then says out loud"**Alright, alright don't you know your not supposed to rush genius.**" Naruto then says to Gato "**I hope you like this genjutsu of my Jagan eye**."Everyone who's a competent ninja cough not sakura and sakura cough sense a sudden flare in naruto chakra.(Sorry what he does to gato will be shown to everyone in the next chapter.)

After he extracted where he stores his money his rare items and all that stuff. He then puts gato in a coma. The bandits say "You took out are employer now we are going to raid and kill the villagers except the women we will take them away

All of sudden naruto begins to pour out all his chakra and then he adds his and benihime demonic chakra to the mix. He then says "**I think it time for a killing time." **Kakashi thinks 'he better not be about to rip off vash the stampede' Naruto starts singing creepily "**Total slaughter, total slaughter i wont leave a single man alive**lade eda **genocide**laa ddaa **an** **ocean of** **blood let's begin the killing time**. The bandits are hold their ears then they say "My god what horrible lyrics and the singing was just as bad."

This of courses piss off Naruto even more and he yells "**Ok I was just going to let you guys go after killing a few but now I will only leave 10 or so**." He also adds to himself 'though I will leave a couple alive to tell the world about me.' As he says this his clones start going around the area the bandits were in and they started to perform handsigns of course only zabuza, haku, and and the yaoi uchia loving(perhaps psychically) pervert noticed it.

The bushins yells out "hells barrier" their hands start to glow and the energy starts to spread out in a way circluar paterrens like the clones are arranged.(think a huge rasegan) Naruto then says "Ah now you can't escape." Everyone noticed his voice was back to normal. One of bandits then yells out "Ha, like this flimsy barrier can stop me iron pole susuke" and then he runs into barrier to break down but his upper body is instantly shredded. Naruto then says "hmm, its still defected." and then he contines "Oh, well I will work on it later."

He then lifts up Zabuza sword one handed which he had put down when he used the genjutsu on gato. He then asks "yo zabuza if I kill all the bandits but nine with one slash can I have this sword?" Zabuza says "hmm sorry but no though I will take you to the smith who made the swords for seven swordsmen of mist." Naruto says "That is good enough."

He then slashes the zanbatou in a horzontal way and a huge wave of chakra goes out of the blade. Everyone is surprised by it including zabuza. Naruto then says "Hmm, by the look of it you didn't know you sword could do that." Zabuza then asks "How did you do that" Naruto then replies "Well I figured all the swordsmen's swords have a different power and i figured probably told smith not to add any. So i figured he made it out a chakra metal which magnifies a small amount of chakra into a big amount. Since he probalby liked making special swords."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
sasuke pov  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How did the dobe gain this power it should be mine because i'm a uchia.' I kow i'll steal it from him or i'll get sensei to make him teach me his skills because I'm from the great uchia clan and every one should bow down too me for it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
back to the mostly sane people  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto yells out "ha, Zabuza I just counted there are only nine left alive so you have to take me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
the end of chapter 3 or is it  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

yes it is

**sorry for only editing the story but my computer out home got a virus.**

I'm a basher of team seven sorry if don't like it. Yes there are stories where they actually work but in particalur with this story all of them are cannon and in the cannon they all sucked

Who should join him when he leaves the village (besides those in harem) max. number to go is six. and you only get six votes.

lee and gai(these two count as one)-1

Whole abruame clan count as one -1

hana-1

kiba-0

choji and shikamaru(best friends stick together)-1

tsunade-

shizune-

tenten-

kurenai-

anko-

unique powers naruto currently has.

jagan

those who will be in the harem are listed below

Ino

Tenten

Temari

Kin

Haku(female)(**i'll will never write yaoi**)

Soi fon

Benihime

Yoruichi

Boton

and maybe more?

**_Disclamier: i don't own naruto, bleach, or yu yu hakusho the only thing i own are the oc's_**

**_so go head review it! i dare you to!_**


End file.
